Cut Down to Size
by WingedFish
Summary: When Pit accidentally goes though a black hole just outside of Skyworld, he finds himself in a bizarre, wild world. What's more, he's shrunk down to three inches tall! Just when it seems he'll fall prey to the voracious creatures that inhabit the strange land, he finds help in the shape of tiny, plant-like beings, and a kind, survival savvy captain. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

Chapter 1: What happened?

**As promised, here is my new story! Besides Mario, Pikmin and Kid Icarus are my favorite Nintendo series, so I thought I'd put them together. Thus "Cut Down to Size" was born! WARNING: Contains spoilers for Kid Icarus: Uprising. **

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" Pit said as he came out of his home in Skyworld. It was indeed a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly, casting its golden glow upon the floating city that was home to him and his goddess, Palutena.

Wrapping his hand around one of the marble columns that supported the overhang of his Mediterranean styled abode, Pit hung his head out into the wind, feeling the gentle morning breeze brush past his angelic face. Gathering his trusty blue and gold bow, he set off gliding though the hovering buildings around him.

"_It's so wonderful that I can fly by myself at last." _ He thought. After Pit had defeated Hades, Palutena put in a good word for him to Lord Dyntos, the God of the Forge, one of the most powerful Gods in all of Angel Land. Seeing how much Pit had gone through, Dyntos gave his wings the proper size and strength needed for independent flight, much to the angel's joy.

Arriving at Palutena's temple, Pit took a step back to admire the structure's design and craftsmanship. Almost all of it was made out of marble and bronze, with numerous statues and fountains in the goddess's likeness.

"Wow, it's amazing how fast the centurions put this place back together!" Pit said. He then thought back to when the magnificent palace was in ruins during the Chaos Kin incident. It took weeks to bring the city back to its former glory, but at last all was returned to normal. Breathing in the fresh morning air, Pit proceeded to meet his goddess inside the temple.

Walking into the main hall, Pit found Palutena with her back to him hunched over the Reflecting Pool, which served as a mirror to see other areas of the world without having to leave the temple. "Hey Lady Palutena, what's up?"

The Goddess of Light startled and spun around quickly, apparently she'd been peering intently into the pool and didn't see Pit walk up behind her. "Oh good morning Pit!" she greeted nervously.

The angel gave her a confused look and asked, "Something wrong? I haven't seen you this flustered since the living vegetable fiasco last weekend!"

This made both of them giggle a little, and somewhat calmed down the goddesses' frayed nerves.

"So anyway Lady Palutena, what's wrong?"

Palutena took a deep breath and gestured toward the Reflecting Pool with her hand. "See for yourself."

Walking up to the puddle of water on the swallowed out marble stand, Pit leaning over to see what it was that distressed his goddess so. And what he saw shocked him. "P-Palutena, w-what is that?"

What was depicted in the reflection was a vertical, swirling black hole hovering just outside of Skyworld, about the size of a Whaler.

"I don't know Pit." The goddess said worryingly, "It just came out of nowhere an hour ago. I'm not even sure where it came from!"

Hiding the fear rising up in him, Pit puffed out his chest and proclaimed, "Don't fret about a thing my Lady, I'll go see what this black hole thing is!"

Giving the angel a small nod, Palutena gave him permission to check things out. "Just be careful." She added cautiously.

With that, Pit ran off, jumping into the air as soon as he was clear of the building. Feeling the wind in his brown semi-spiky hair, the angel opened his wings to their full 10 foot span and headed toward the ominous pitch black void.

Stopping about a yard away, Pit contacted Palutena via telepathy. "I'm at the mysterious hole in the sky Lady Palutena, what should I do?"

"Try to get a little closer, circle around and see if you can find anything suspicious." The goddess said in answer.

Flapping his wings a few times, Pit flew around the black hole, finding the strange phenomenon to be completely flat, no width to it whatsoever. Being experimental, he shot a light arrow from his bow at it, only to see it disappear without a trace.

"This thing is flatter then a pancake. And it seems to absorb anything." He reported.

"Hmm. Pit, just come back for now, I need to contact Viridi and see if she knows anything about this."

"Got it!" As Pit started to fly back to the city, he went a little too close to the void, and started to feel a slight tug on his body. His eyes then shot open in horror, it was sucking him in!

"Pit! What's wrong?"

"Lady Palutena! This thing is trying to drag me into it like a vacuum! Help me!"

"Hang on Pit, I'm starting the teleport now!"

But unfortunately, since they never did this in Skyworld before, neither realized that it wasn't possible to teleport around up here, so nothing happened to save the struggling angel.

"Ahhhh!" Pit screamed as he disappeared into the void that closed behind him, his hollering goddess echoing in his head.

The bright, warm, and sunny atmosphere of Skyworld was replaced by the dark, cold, and desolate black hole. Pit could not feel or see anything around him, just the rushing air as he fell, fell, fell ever deeper into the seemingly endless chasm of black space. The rush of gravity was so strong, he couldn't open his wings to slow down his decent.

"_Will I ever stop falling? Will I ever see Skyworld, or Lady Palutena again? I just wish I learned how to read before I met my end!" _

Just when it seemed there was no end to the fall, Pit suddenly saw the dark silhouettes of vegetation coming to his limited vision below him. Throwing out his arms, Pit yelped in pain as he crashed through the undergrowth, until finally hitting the ground, passing out upon impact.

**Yes, a rather short chapter. Just until I get better idea material for this cycling through my head. Most of the focus will be about Pit in the Pikmin world, but we'll see a little from Palutena's side as well. But anyway, I'd love to see a review or two!**


	2. Chapter 2: Attacks and Acquaintances

Chapter 2: Attacks and Acquaintances

**This is probably going to be my last update for while, since I've got family coming over for the rest of the week and likely won't have time to write anything during that time. So with that in mind, enjoy this next chapter!**

"Ugh, my head hurts." Pit had come to from his unconscious state, totally confused. Opening his tired blue eyes, he scanned his surroundings, only to find nothing was familiar. Instead of marble buildings and fluffy clouds, what he saw in the bright morning light was soft mossy ground, vegetation of various kinds, and pools of crystal clear water. "Wait a minute, this is not Skyworld."

Then all the memories came flooding back to his brain, the black hole, the darkness, the fall, the separation from his goddess. "Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena! Can you hear me? I don't know where I am, I need your help!" But he got no answer, and it finally became apparent to him that he was all alone. "The last time I was cut off from her was when I was inside Hade's belly." He remarked with a shudder.

Taking another look around him, Pit noticed the grass seemed unusually tall. _"As tall as trees they seem to be. Maybe Viridi has something to do with this?"_ As this thought ran the angel's head, he swallowed some air, and choked. "Geez, my throat feels drier then a desert." Heading for one of the shallow pools, Pit knelt down and cupped his hands, gathering some refreshing liquid to quench his thirst.

Hearing a strange splashing sound, Pit jumped up and fanned out his wings, only to recoil in pain. "Ouch!" glancing around him, the angel saw that his left wing was bent at an odd angle. "Oh no, I think it's broken." Giving the injured appendage and experimental flap, he confirmed his suspicion with a grimace. "Man, this is just wonderful. I finally manage to be able to fly by myself, and then I had to go and fall down a black hole into this strange place, breaking my wing in the process. What next?"

As if in answer, the creature that made the splash suddenly swam up to the shoreline where Pit was standing.

"Whoa! What is that thing!" staring back at him was what appeared to be a giant dark green tadpole, almost as big as himself. Then another memory came back to his taxed mind. Whipping his head behind him, Pit saw his bow within arm's reach, apparently it landed on the ground right where he himself had crashed.

Jumping to his weapon, Pit quickly drew back his bow, causing an arrow of light to appear on its golden string. "Take this you freaky frog baby!" and with a flick of his finger, he let the arrow fly, killing its aquatic target instantly.

"What on earth? How did this thing get so huge?" Pit pondered as he walked over to the body, prodding it with his foot.

Then Pit noticed that his stomach started to grumble. "I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning…" he remarked glumly. Glancing at the fallen juvenile amphibian, he shrugged and said, "It'll have to do."

10 Minutes Later

"Hmm, tastes like chicken." Pit said with his mouth full. He had made a simple fire and spit roasted the tadpole, making a simple but nonetheless satisfying meal. Sitting back on the rock that served as a makeshift seat, the angel took another bite out of the burnt alien-like flesh thoughtfully. _"Should probably explore around here a little and see if I can't find someone to help me."_

It was now afternoon, and Pit decided to find some shade from the hot sun. "There's got to be some place to get out of the heat around here."

He walked around the field for a time, until he came upon a mushroom. Only this was no ordinary mushroom, for it was as tall as Palutena's temple!

This was the finale straw for Pit. "Okay, either everything else has grown bigger by ten times, or I've shrunk down to the size of an ant, what in Palutena's name is going on!" But the sun beating down on his vulnerable skin forced him to put away the questions for now, so the angel just sat down underneath the overgrown dull brown fungus, being carful not to rest against his damaged wing, and pondered over his predicament.

The next several hours for the handicapped angel were spent keeping hydrated, hunting more giant tadpoles, _"There's a ton of them around here! Good thing they don't seem to attack at all.", _and staying in the shade when becoming overheated.

"I think I'll wait till tomorrow, and then I'll see if I can't find out where exactly I am!"

Pit decided. Watching the sun starting to creep towards the distant horizon, he headed back to where he originally started.

Pit almost reached the "Crashing Site" as he called it, when he hear a strange sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. It was a bizarre, beastly growl, unlike any he had heard before. And he had fought some pretty odd monsters, which in turn emitted some strange noises!

"Who's there?" he asked loudly. Looking behind him, the angel noticed something quite close rustling in the tall grass, just out of sight.

Drawing out his bow, Pit asked his question again, only more firmly. "I said, who's there! I'm not afraid!"

A split-second later, Pit dropped his mouth in a mixture of shock and terror. For a strange, towering two-legged beast came charging through the tall weeds, straight for him!

"Ah! I'm afraid! I'm afraid!" running for all he was worth; Pit didn't stop until he reached the giant mushroom he had rested under earlier in the day.

Turning around to make sure the beast didn't come after him, Pit let of a puff of relief to find that it didn't. "Yikes, that thing was scarier then a Clubber Skull! I better go check it out and ascertain just what it is."

Tip-toeing back to the spot where the creature jumped him, Pit carefully looked over a fallen branch. And sure enough, there it was, walking slowly around the fire site, sniffing the remains of the tadpoles Pit had killed previously.

The angel took this time to asses the odd animal's appearance. It was as tall as two Pits standing on top of each other (shrunken Pits as it were), had two toes on its long legs with sharp claws on the ends, and the overall shape of it was rather round, with a triangular head. From what he could see in the waning light, he also saw its coloration, with most of the body being yellowish beige, except for the robust rump, which was bright red with white polka-dots. _"Kinda reminds me of a picnic cloth." _The angel dared not to approach any closer, for on top of the creature's head was two stalked eyes, not unlike those of a snail. The added height gave the animal an advantage as it scanned everything around it, even as it bent down to feast on the tadpole remains before it. But what really caught Pit's attention was the pair of huge canine teeth at either side of the back of the animal's big gaping mouth.

"_I'd be skewered if those things got me!"_ Pit thought in horror. Deciding not to engage the monstrous beast, he started to slowly back away. But just when it seemed he was in the clear, a twig snapped beneath his foot, blowing his cover. _"Oh no…"_

The giant creature suddenly reared its head, stalked eyes flitting about like butterflies.

"_Please don't notice me. Please Palutena, don't let this monster see me!" _ But unfortunately, Pit's prayer wasn't answered, for the very next moment; the bizarre beast locked its dilated pupils onto the quivering angel.

Realizing he had no other choice, Pit drew back his bow, preparing to fire. But the next thing he knew, a weird, flying beetle like thing swopped down and snatched the weapon from his hands with it two long arms. "Hey! Give me that!" But the odd bug just kept on flying until it and the bow was out of sight. "Oh great…"

Turning his attention back to the monster before him, Pit almost cursed as it let out a rippling roar and charged for him. _"Forgive me Palutena. I tried."_

Closing his eyes, Pit waited for the killer bite, but it never came. "Huh?" opening his eyes once more, he stood jaw-dropped at the sight before him.

The carnivorous creature was now practically covered with small, plant-like things, the likes of which Pit had never seen before. From what he could make out, they each had a pair of legs and arms with a few digits on each one, had a single long stem coming out of the head, and they came in different colors; red, yellow, blue, purple, and white.

Before Pit could make any more observations, the beast the tiny plant things were attacking was brought down, dead upon hitting the ground. Afterwards, the vegetation based creatures stopped everything they were doing, just sitting around.

Then Pit heard a sharp whistle pierce through the evening air, causing all the little plant-animal beings to jump up and head for the sound, which apparently came from behind the carnivorous creature's corpse.

Cautiously walking around the fallen beast, Pit saw what was seemingly the leader of the plant-like animals. It was a short man in an odd looking suit, with a glass helmet over his head, an antenna with a glowing red sphere protruding from the top. He had but three small tufts of brown hair on his almost bald head, a large bulbous nose, pointy ears, and squinty brown eyes.

Deciding to approach the stranger, Pit held up his hand in a friendly greeting. "Hello there." He called.

Unfortunately, the other man didn't think of Pit as friendly, and put his red-gloved hand forward. At this gesture, the plant creatures surrounding him all ran for the angel at full speed.

"No, wait, WAIT!" Pit hollered, but the suit wearing man didn't listen. Deciding to run for it, Pit turned around, only to immediately slip on the wet spongy moss beneath his feet, crashing down to the ground, right on his broken wing.

"Gah!" But that was all poor Pit had time to say before he was completely swarmed by the helmet man's bizarre swatting minions. Throwing his hands up in the air, the angel cried out in desperation. "Stop! Please! I-uh, surrender!"

The next thing the terrified angel knew, he heard the sharp whistle resound again, calling the offending creatures off him. Looking up, Pit saw the strange man right before him. Quickly getting out to his feet, the angel prepared for fight or flight (or rather, run).

But the squinty eyed human held up a gloved hand, and started to speak in an odd bubbly language. Seeing the confusion on the other's face, he held up his hand again and twisted a knob on his suit, and started talking in yet another tongue. Still getting no response from the angel, he tried several more times until finally saying, "Do you understand me now?"

"Ah, yes! I understand you now." Pit exclaimed. "Now, who are you?"

The other looked up at the angel, looking at him square in the eye. "I am Captain Olimar."

**We finally meet Olimar himself! And yes, I made Pit eat Wogpoles (laughs). So, what did you think, was there enough detail? I'm striving to give my stories more description, so I would be eternally grateful if you would send me a review saying what you thought about how I portrayed everything, so I can improve on future chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Angels and Ships

Chapter 3: Angels and Ships

**Ugh, sorry I have not been able to update anything besides "Burdens and Sorrows". I've just been going through everything between family reunions, procrastination, writer's block, and other stuff. But nonetheless, I have returned. I am going to try to update all my multi chaptered fics within the next few days, but I'm not going to make any promises here. So anyway, now that that drabble is over, here is chapter 3. **

Rubbing his head from falling flat on the ground, Pit reached out to shake the Captain's hand. "Um, hi Captain Olimar. I'm Pit"

"Pit eh? It's nice to meet another humanoid around these parts!" The short man said while giving the angel an overly exuberant hand shake. "And you can drop the Captain part, just call me Olimar."

Massaging his hand from the excited greeting, Pit asked with a confused expression, "Another humanoid? What do you mean another humanoid?"

Olimar's face went from an excited smile to a solemn frown. "You are the first person I've met since coming to this planet."

"What?" Pit questioned. "How long have you been here?" the angel has seen, and fought, aliens before, so meeting one was nothing new to him. Although this is the first human-like one he has seen.

After a moment of pondering, the Captain gave Pit his answer. "Approximately twenty days."

"Twenty days? And what have you been doing here all this time?"

"I am here with my fellow employee, Louie, to collect valuable treasures that litter this planet to repay out company's great debt." Gesturing to the creatures around him, the Olimar added, "And these are what I call Pikmin, who are indigenous to this planet. They've helped me when I crash-landed here a month before. And the animal that almost attacked you was a Red Bulborb."

Pit took in as much information as possible, but the pain from his broken wing, along with the energy used to run from the Red Bulborb, all took their toll. Without another word, the angel fainted right then and there.

Half an Hour Later

"Ugh, where am I?" Pit awoke from the sound of clattering metal and strange whirling noises. "Ah!" he screamed. He was inside some sort of metallic chamber, with several curved beams holding the structure. Several glowing spheres provided a substantial amount of light for the angel to see. In one corner he spied a pile of various objects that seemed to have been shrunken down even more then he was. Glancing to another nook in the odd room, Pit saw a few dozen purple and white Pikmin not too far off staring back at him with their large eyes. Returning the stare, the frightened angel shuffled backwards a few feet, his tight black shorts squeaking on the cold metal floor.

"I must have fainted while I was talking to that Olimar guy." He concluded. Sitting up, Pit noticed his wing was bandaged and that there was a bag with a plate and fork symbol on it right next to him.

"Zrrt! Zeert Zrret! Welcome native life form!"

Jumping at the sudden voice, Pit whipped around, trying to find out where it came from. "Who are you? And where are you?" he questioned fearfully.

The voice answered back in a blunt, robotic tone. "I am the Ship of Olimar's employer's company, Hocotate Freight. Olimar has brought you back to me and bandaged you up before we all set off for the night. As you may or may not know, nights on this planet are full of dangers brought on by the ferocious creatures, which is why we are flying low in the planet's orbit. Do not fear the Pikmin accompanying you, they mean no harm. If you are hungry, there is a bag of freeze dried food on the floor next to you."

"Um, thank you. Uh, what is your name?"

"Nobody has ever given me a name, but you may call me Ship if you like." The spacecraft replied.

"Okay Ship, thanks for everything." Remembering something, Pit also asked, "Oh wait. Ship, do you know what year this is?"

"The year is 2200." The machine said simply.

Eyes wide open; Pit said nothing out of pure shock.

"Well I shall see you come tomorrow, goodnight native life form." And with that, Pit found himself alone once more. The Pikmin bunking with him have since lost interest and fell asleep.

"_2200? That's thousands of years into the future! I guess that black hole thing I went through somehow sent me though time!" _Feeling his stomach rumbling, Pit looked at the flat bag before him. "Well, I might as well eat something so I can rest my aching brain,"

Opening the bag, Pit found what was inside was nothing more then a little pill. "Hey what gives! How is this supposed to feed me?" deciding he didn't have much choice anyway, he popped the pill into his mouth.

His mood changed in an instant. "Mmm! Tastes like chicken flavored noodles!" making a small burp, Pit carefully sat back on the metal wall behind him and patted his now extended belly. "I guess the future has its perks." Falling asleep, he put all the troublesome thoughts floating through his head to rest, snoozing peacefully throughout the night.

The Next Morning

"Pit? Pit we are back on the planet's surface. It's time for you to come out!" Pit waked up to the sight of a portal opening to one side of the spacecraft. Rubbing his drowsy blue eyes, he crawled out, and was nearly blinded by the bright sunshine poring down to the earth. Looking around Pit noticed this was a different place then where he first crashed. Instead of mossy ground with pools of water, this area was more wooded, with giant cherry trees surrounding the clear patch of ground, their pink petals flying down from the sky above. And it seemed cooler here, not like the steaming hot house the pervious land was like. But what was oddest of all was three fat oval shaped objects that stood high on tri-pod like legs; each one a different color, red, yellow, and blue, with a single flower spinning on their tops.

"Ugh, morning Olimar." Shaking the lethargy off, the angel returned to his normal upbeat attitude. "What are those weird things?" he asked while pointing at the objects in question. "And where is Louie? I've yet to meet him."

"Those are called Onions. The Pikmin live inside them and bring food underneath it to reproduce more of their kind." The Captain then waved a hand over towards a growth of tall tree roots. "As for Louie, he's over there somewhere, gathering Super Spicy berries with some Red Pikmin. He should be back soon."

Suddenly they both heard a loud whirring noise. It was the Ship. "Good morning native life form! Captain Olimar has informed me that your name is Pit, and I shall do the same. You seem to be an ancient species. Are you a human/bird hybrid?"

"Uh, no. I'm an angel. And actually, it seems I came though a black hole during my time period, crashing into this current era." Pit answered the fast-talking Ship.

"Really? Hmm. Never heard of an "angel" before. Perhaps your species became extinct? And that confirms why my sensors indicate that you are not of this timeline."

Standing back surprised, Pit exclaimed. "Extinct! Well I guess we didn't do well somewhere during those last few thousand years… Hey wait a minute, how did you know I wasn't of this era?"

"I am capable of many things." The machine said simply.

Pit shot a confused look at Olimar, who just shrugged. "Even I don't know all the functions this Ship can perform." He whispered.

At that moment, a couple dozen Red Pikmin came back towards the base site, some carrying red berries. Louie came up from behind, taking up the rear of the assembly.

Pit watched as the berry carrying Reds stopped in front of the Ship's beam of light, which in turn opened its top component and drew in the fruits.

"New Super Spicy Spray created." The machine announced when it collected the last berry.

"_This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder…"_ Pit thought as he looked on.

"Ah Louie, there you are." Pit shook himself out of his thoughts at Olimar's voice. "Pit, this is Louie. Say hi Louie."

"Hey Louie! Nice to meet ya!" Pit said cheerfully as he put of his hand.

But the other Captain just waved his blue-gloved hand in reply, and then walked away to issue the Red Pikmin back inside their Onion, making Pit feel rather awkward.

Noticing the angel's nervousness, Olimar gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh don't mind him. He is just shy, in fact, he doesn't really talk to me much either." Then a memory popped into the spacefarer's mind. "Oh I forgot to ask, how is your wing?"

Pit looked behind him to look at his damaged appendage. "Better then yesterday. It doesn't hurt nearly so much." Giving Olimar a grateful grin he added, "Thanks for bandaging it."

"No problem. Oh, and I put your weapon in the Ship's hull, where you slept last night."

"Oh thank you very much! That bow is very special to me, my goddess…" Remembering Palutena, Pit suddenly felt depressed.

"Pit? What's wrong?" Olimar could easily see the sadness on the angel's face.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Pit gave the Captain a small smile. "It's my goddess. The one I serve and live for in my era. I miss her so much…"

"You have a goddess? Interesting. Well, don't you worry, I'm sure we can figure out someway to get you back. But in the mean time, Louie!"

The other space traveler looked up from the recipe book he'd been writing during the trip.

"Gather the Purple, Yellow, and White Pikmin. We are going to the Snagret Hole!"

Lazily getting to his feet, Louie headed for the yellow colored Onion, calling out several Pikmin there.

Olimar looked back at the angel. "You stay here. We shall return by sundown."

Pit suddenly jumped up. "No, I want to go with you!"

"Pit, your wing is broken. It's best for you to stay here." Olimar said kindly, but firmly. "Just stay near the Ship, it will protect you if needed."

"Okay…" Pit reluctantly replied. At that, Olimar, Louie, and many Purple, Yellow, and White Pikmin left, along with the top portion of the ship. "Palutena, if you can still hear me, be with them."

**I apologize if this chapter seems kind of rushed. It's just that I've been stuck on it without being able to finish for the past several days, and just wanted to get it done. I'll try to improve on Olimar's personality next time, although as I've mentioned, I'm going to try to update all my other fics as well, so those of you enjoying this story just sit tight! WingedFish over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Improvements

Chapter 4: Morning Improvements

**Hey everybody! After almost a whole day, here is chapter four of Pit's bizarre adventure in the world of Pikmin! This chapter is mostly character development and story building. Nothing super exciting here, but that is what makes the action parts more interesting no? **

The day went by for Pit without much event. Occasionally he would see some strange creature pass by in the distance, but none ever come closer to warrant itself a threat.

"Gee, it feels kind of odd not having to do anything for hours." It was true. On any other day Pit would probably be flying around Angel Land scouting the surrounding countryside for any signs of danger that he might need to dispatch, but now he was grounded by a broken wing and stuck in a bizarre future world with nothing to do for the whole day.

"The sun is starting to set." Pit noted. "They should be back soon. I certainly hope so; it feels like ages since they left!" Indeed Pit had tried anything from kicking rocks with his feet (which turns out wasn't a good idea since he was wearing sandals), to attempting to call out some of the Pikmin from the Onions. But since he didn't know how to do so, that plan didn't work either. So for most of the day, Pit just sat quietly beside the now dormant ship, observing this minuscule world go through the same cycle and routine it has probably went though for centuries.

Then, just as the sun started disappearing, Pit heard a strange noise coming from above, and it was coming in fast! "What in the world… Ahh!" the angel screamed as Yellow, Purple, and White Pikmin starting falling from the sky, immediately followed by the two Captains. After recovering from the initial shock, Pit walked up to his astronaut friends. "Hey! How did things go?"

Olimar's expression was rather grave. "It was terrible; we lost all the treasure we had tried to collect in that cave." Gesturing his hand at the Pikmin beside him, the distraught Hocotatian added, "And worse yet, most of the Pikmin have been killed."

Looking around, Pit saw that indeed there were many of the tiny creatures missing. In fact, there was only five of each color left. "What happened?"

His eyes filled with terror, Olimar felt the memories flooding back to him. "S-Snagrets. They were everywhere!"

"Snagrets?" A confused Pit repeated. "What are Snagrets?"

Waving his hands around for emphasis, Olimar said, "Giant snake/bird hybrids with the body of a snake and head of an egret that live underground. When they come up to the surface, they tower as high as three of us standing on top of each other. Normally, only one is around at a time and can be easily avoided, but in this horrifying place there were dozens of them!" pausing to catch his breath, Olimar plopped onto the ground in despair. "We were lucky to make it out alive. All the other Pikmin were eaten by those vicious monsters. I can still hear their final cries before they were swallowed whole…"

Pit could have sworn he saw a tear forming at the corner of Olimar's eye, but dismissed it. Glancing at Louie, the lazy employee, the angel saw him simply sit down and draw circles in the dirt, oblivious to his partner's grief. Kneeling down, he placed a gentle hand on his sorrowful friend's sagging shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Yes, it is very saddening that you lost many comrades today. Believe me I know how you feel."

Looking up with a sniffle, Olimar saw the compassion in the angel's blue eyes. "You do?"

"Yes, I have lost many of my own soldiers in battle, especially to ferocious monsters. It still pains me to this day that I could have saved many of them while they gave their lives in my stead." Glancing off in the distance, Pit also said, "But hey, look on the bright side, you and Louie are still alive and well. That has to account for something right?"

Shaking the sorrow from his troubled body, Olimar leapt to his feet. "You are right. The mission must continue." His squinty eyes glistened with new-found encouragement. "For the sake of the company, and much more importantly, my family, I shall move on. Come, the sun is setting and we need to lift off for the night."

Glad to see his alien friend in high spirits, Pit joined him along with Louie and what was left of the Purple and White Pikmin at the Ship, which had its top back on. _"It must have been there since they returned."_ Pit thought.

Getting inside, Pit watched the Yellow Pikmin return to their Onion, making small popping sounds as they entered. "Funny little guys…" he said to himself before the Ship's hold door closed. Hearing the rumbles and whirring sounds of the Ship taking off, he soon fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Pit was the first to be up and about after landing. Looking outside, he saw it was the exact same place. _"At least it is somewhere remotely familiar." _

Climbing out of the Ship's hold, he decided to have a talk with the rocket while he waited for the others to awaken. "Hey Ship!"

"Zrrt. Zipr. Whirra. Yes?"

"Do you have time to talk for a minute?"

"I have just completed my waking functions; yes, I am available to engage in communication with you."

Pit couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. _"Does he always have to be so sophisticated? Well, he is a robot. I guess it's a requirement."_

A single Purple Pikmin lumbered out of the Ship, bumping into Pit's leg while squeaking cutely. "Ah, hey there little guy." The angel said while petting the creature's head. "So anyway Ship, I have some questions to ask you."

After making a few buzzing noises, the spacecraft responded, "My answering processors are ready for your inquiries."

Rolling his eyes once more, Pit picked up the Pikmin leaning on his legs and held it in a cradling hold. "Okay, first, what's with Louie? He always seems distant no matter how I tried to reach out to him the other day."

"There is one option to gaining Louie's attention. Are you good at preparing food in a gourmet fashion?"

Pit was a little confused by this answer. "Uh, sort of?"

"Louie has a profound interest in the cooking arts. He says he want to star in his own chef show one day. So if you'd like to better understand him that would be the best route."

"_Now that I think about it, he and Palutena would get along perfectly." _For a split-second he felt a pang of sadness at the memory of his goddess, but quickly shoved it aside. Shifting the rather heavy Purple Pikmin in his arms, Pit asked his next question.

"Olimar said he has a family. Then why is he here gathering treasure?"

"Since our company has fallen into great debt, Olimar had to return to this planet to gather the valuable treasures in order to repay it. If he did not, the company would go out of business and he would be out of a job, unable to care for his beloved family." The Ship paused for a moment before adding, "I wish I had a family… But alas, I am a machine."

Pit decided to put the Pikmin down before his arms fell off. After doing so, he started to say something but was cut off as Olimar and Louie started to wake up and come out of the Ship's cockpits.

"Good morning Pit!" Olimar greeted with a wide grin.

"Right back at ya Olimar!" Pit replied. Looking at Louie, the other Captain simply waved. "Hey Louie, look what I've got!" walking around behind the Ship, Pit brandished a long stick with a big Wogpole speared onto it shish kabob style. He had caught it earlier in the morning before chatting with the spacecraft.

The usually lazy Hocotate Fright employee suddenly snapped to attention, his eyes wide open and lips practically drooling. Quickly snapping out of the trance, he finally spoke. "You have a Wogpole!? Hang on; I'll get my portable grill!" Disappearing into the Ship's hull, he came back out with a strange little suitcase. Pressing a red button on its top, the package suddenly burst out into a small grill, complete with propane tank and cooking tongs. "Alright, bring in the ingredient!" he shouted with glee.

Pit gave a puzzled look at Olimar, who just gave him a wink. Shrugging, he gave the chef the skewered amphibian.

"Ah, now, salt, lemon, pepper…"

The angel and his spacefaring friend stared on as Louie prepared the beast at lightening speed. With arms flailing and ingredients flying, it almost look like an artist in a creative frenzy. Within minutes, the job was done.

"Breakfast is served!" Louie announced proudly.

Indeed, the dish looked very appetizing, with the Wogpole's flesh nicely cooked to a golden brown and accompanied by the tantalizing smell of citrus and special sauces. Cutting the creature into small steaks, Louie passed the pieces around on cherry petals that he collected from the forest floor, having washed them first of course.

Using special intake tubes on his suit, Olimar was the first to take a bite. "Mmm! Excellent Louie, best meal I'm tasted in a long time!" he said between mouthfuls.

The Ship decided to speak up. "Sometimes I wish I had advanced tasting capabilities…"

"Don't worry." Olimar responded. "If we make enough money, we'll give you an upgrade!"

Partaking in the flavorful delight himself, Pit was astounded by how wonderful it tasted. Giving the chef big thumbs up, he smiled and thought, _"Should they ever meet, I think Palutena should take some cooking lessons from him!" _Leaning down, he gave his Purple Pikmin friend a piece, who ate it heartily.

"He seems to like you a lot." Olimar noted when he finished the meal.

"Yeah, he hasn't left my side all morning." Pit replied while scratching the chubby Pimin's hairy head.

Rubbing his chin, Olimar made a decision. "Hey Pit, would you like to keep him?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. In fact, when we find out how to get you back home, you can take him with you."

"Aw thanks! Hear that little guy? You are gonna hang out with me now! I think you need a name." taking a minute to think, an idea finally came to the angel's mind. "How about Larry?"

The Purple Pikmin jumped up in excitement. "Haha, okay. So Larry it is!"

After everyone cleaned off their plates, Pit decided it was the last day before his broken wing was fully healed, thanks to his angelic healing genetics that allowed for faster regeneration. Seeing as he was full of energy and reading to help out, Olimar choose to allow Pit to accompany them on the expedition. After grabbing his trusty bow, Pit was ready. "Alright world, here we come!"

**I think this is much better then the previous chapter. And I agree with Pit. I think Palutena should get some cooking lessons from Louie, then maybe vegetables won't come to life and try to destroy the building! And I hate to say this, but while I have been getting lots of favorites for my stories lately (which is very nice) I have been getting very few reviews. Remember, good reviews make good stories. So with that mind, tell me what you think! Until next time, your humble writer, WingedFish. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Side

Chapter 5: The Other Side

**Hurray, I'm back out of the writer's block! At last I have updated a major story and it has only been… uh, who knows how long… Eh, anyway, here is the continuation of CDtZ. Also, Bob's name has been changed to Larry, with a special thanks to ZeldaandPikminfoever for the suggestion since Bob has "already been taken" (I wasn't sure at the time if a Pikmin was already named Bob or not). This chapter is mostly set in Skyworld. But I won't say more, so go ahead and read on! **

"Alright Olimar, where shall we head off to first?" Pit asked of his astronaut friend.

The Pikmin Captain looked up from his hologram map, figuring out the best rout to take. "We shall head for the Bulblax Kingdom." He said while collapsing the map into a small grey metal device that resembled a TV remote.

Turning to the Ship, Olimar called out a regiment of 59 purple Pikmin, while Louie walked under the red Onion, gathering 40 reds.

"Assembly complete, we shall now embark in search of new treasures!" the Ship announced as its pod detached from the hull and started hovering above the group.

Placing Larry, who had been standing next to him, onto his shoulder, Pit raised a clenched fist into the air. "Okay, let's go!"

With this shout of excitement, the band of bizarre beings started the short march under the branches that arched over their path. After walking around a small hill and across the same set of sticks that now served as a bridge, they arrived at a strange hole. It rose several inches off the ground and spewed clouds of misty vapor.

"What is that thing?" Pit asked in confusion.

"That," Olimar gestured with his hand, "is the entrance to the Bulblax Kingdom."

"I see." The angel said with understanding. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Whoohoo!" he cried and as he leaped down the hole, with Larry in tow.

Olimar gave a glace at his comrade and shrugged. "An exuberant one isn't he?" and with that, everyone else leaped down after the angel.

Meanwhile, in Skyworld thousands of years into the past.

Palutena was sitting on her throne inside her temple, crying tear after tear out of her bright blue eyes for the loss of her loyal servant and best friend. She had not seen him for several days, and while she tried to be brave and hope for the best, the stress and worry had finally broken her.

"Hey Palutena, you alright?" the goddess looked up, it was Dark Pit. Normally, as he was granted the ability by Lord Dyntos to fly independently like his lighter counterpart, he spent most of the time soaring through the sky, minding his own business. Ever since Hades' defeat, he lived in Skyworld, in his own house that Palutena graciously made for him. While he had started to become more open to others, Dark Pit was still rather aloof and unsocial, which was why Palutena was surprised to see him in the middle of the day.

Wiping yet more tears from her swollen red eyes, Palutena tried her best to calm down, but couldn't quite keep her cool. "O-oh it's, it's nothing Pitoo."

Normally Dark Pit would have grudgingly ranted about how he hated that nickname, but he saw how the Goddess of Light was in a great deal of distress, so he said nothing. Turning his raven-winged back to her, he softly asked, "Doesn't sound like nothing. What's bothering you?" Glancing around he noticed Pit was absent. _"That's odd; usually Pit is around here this time of day, unless he is on a mission." _The dark angel slowly spun around so half his face was shown towards Palutena. "Where is Pit?" he said off-handedly.

That was all it took. Palutena suddenly burst into a flurry of tears, the waterworks creating pools of liquid around her royal throne. Between the sobs, Dark Pit could make out several sentences. "PI-PIT IS GONE! I-I-I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE! I'M SO SCARED, PITOO HOLD ME!" And with that the goddess threw herself onto the dark angel, hugging him while continuing her sobbing episode.

"Uh, there…there?" Dark Pit confusedly said while attempting to stroke her back awkwardly. _"What the heck is wrong with her!? I better think of something fast."_

At that moment, Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, came walking into the expansive temple. Seeing the bizarre scene before her, she sneered and said, "Alright Pitoo, what did you do this time?"

The dark angel whipped around from his awkward position and shot Viridi a nasty glare.

Palutena's sobbing started to subside and she released her grip on Dark Pit's shoulders. Sniffling, she stood up and, sort of, regained her composer. "Why Viridi, what brings you here?"

"I was just dropping by to see how things were going. The humans aren't doing anything destructive to the planet at the moment, so I thought I'd visit since I've got nothing else to do. That is of course, when I stumbled upon this interesting scene." She gestured with her hand at Dark Pit who was standing right next to Palutena, staring down at his sandaled feet in embarrassment.

Wiping a hand across her face, the Goddess of Light gave her nature loving friend a grateful smile. "Oh that, I was just, just, Pit is…WAAAAHAAAHAAAA!" Falling into another crying fit, she once again threw herself onto the bewildered dark angel, practically crushing him in a hug.

"What on earth is wrong with her?" Viridi almost shouted.

"I don't know, she said something about Pit being gone and her not being able to find him." Dark Pit said with an exasperated tone; he could barely breathe over Palutena's vice-like grip on his body.

Letting out a sigh, Viridi stepped up to the "couple." "Okay, I think it's time for a little intervention." Cracking her knuckles, she quickly pried Palutena off a dazed Dark Pit and slapped her hard in the face twice. "Alright, what is the problem!?" The Goddess of Nature wasn't exactly known for her gentleness, for she doesn't really have much of it.

Pulling herself together and rubbing her now bright red cheeks, Palutena took a long deep breath. "Pit…Pit is gone."

This puzzled the other goddess. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

The next ten minutes consisted of Palutena telling the two of the mysterious black hole, and how Pit got sucked into it. She still sobbed occasionally, and Dark Pit made sure to keep his distance in case the goddess needed more "comfort."

"So this giant black hole just randomly appeared right in front of Skyworld, Pit goes out to investigate it, and he ends up getting pulled into this thing with it closing right after he disappears?" Viridi summed up.

"Exactly." Palutena said with a nod. "In fact, at the time I was about to contact you to see if you knew anything about such a phenomenon, before Pit was taken and I forgot completely."

"Well, I don't know much more then you do, but I faintly remember Arlon telling me about a similar event that happened near the Lunar Sanctum a while back before you guys came along. Something about a rip in space-time or whatever he called it."

Dark Pit decided to speak up. "So what you are saying is that Pit might have gone through time when he entered the black hole?"

The Goddess of Nature gave a shrug. "That would seem to be the case."

"Then perhaps that would explain why I have not been able to contact him since he left." Palutena said.

"And none of us are able to travel through time or create time portals. So what are we to do?" Dark Pit lamented.

Viridi was deep in thought, when an idea came to her mind. "I may have a plan. None of _us _know how to make time dilations, but maybe someone else can."

The Goddess of Light stared at Viridi intensely. "You can't possibly mean…her?"

"She is the only one that we know of that can accomplish such tasks."

Dark Pit didn't like this idea himself, but figured they didn't have much of a choice. "As much as I don't like this plan, I don't think we have any other options. But the question is will she agree to help?"

Palutena stared at both her friends. "Only one way to find out. Pitoo, Viridi, we are heading for the Underworld."

Meanwhile, in the future.

"Pit, look out!" the angel heard the warning just in time, and dodged the falling boulder just before it could crush him like, well, a bug. Running back to Olimar, he knelt down with his hands on his knees, panting. Looking around, he saw this place was just as dark as the others, which it _would_ be if it were not for the Stellar Orb, a strange device that the Captains had found on this planet prior to Pit's arrival. It appeared to be a glass tube, with a metal end with several wires inside the glass that illuminated to create a bright light, so everyone could see very well. With this light source, Pit saw more of the same, brown dirt with the occasional patch of glowing blue mushrooms.

"Well done team!" Olimar announced. "We have arrived at the final floor, with no casualties and we have collected many treasures. And this is in no small part thanks to you Pit, with that magical weapon of yours; we managed to get though many dangerous animals with the minimal of risk."

"Oh, it was nothing, really." The angel replied in embarrassment.

The Ship's pod suddenly started to buzz and make clanking noises. "Attention! Detecting a vast beast close by, proceed with caution!" it said.

Walking up to several fire geysers, the space Captain called forth the red Pikmin, who make short work of the flaming obstacles. "Okay everyone, move forward!"

Pit picked up Larry and slowly advanced with the others to what seemed to be a pile of moss with several stems growing out of it. "What is this thing doing here?" he said to himself as he approached it.

Olimar and Louie had stood back discussing the best course of action, not noticing the angel until it was too late. "PIT, NO!" Olimar screamed.

"What? What's wrong…WOAH!" Pit was caught completely off guard as a gigantic beast burst from the ground where the pile of moss was. In fact, it _was _the pile of moss! Well, part of it. But Pit didn't have time to think about the technicalities now, he had to run! Grabbing Larry, he quickly retreated back to his comrades.

Eyes filled with horror, Pit asked in a yell, "Olimar, what is that monster!?"

With an expression almost matching the angel's, the Hocotatian answered with a mixed tone of awe and terror, "The same type of creature I have faced before on my first visit to the planet, the Emperor Bulblax."

**It took me forever to figure out how exactly I was going to get Pit back home, and then it hit me. The solution? Well, you will just have to wait for that revelation now won't you?** **Although it might be obvious to many of you, but hey, maybe at least one person will be surprised. And with that said, I shall (hopefully) return soon. Until we meet again my readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bulblax Battle Unlikely Ally

Chapter 6: A Bulblax Battle and an Unlikely Ally

**Hurray an update for one of my main stories! Sorry if this chapter seems slightly short, but it literally took me a full day to actually write it (I get distracted from my writing WAY too easily). But anyway, we are getting close to the end here, so I hope you enjoy this story while it lasts! **

Pit stood back staring at the monstrous beast before him. Towering over everyone, the Emperor Bulblax slowly approached the group; it's long, thick, drooling tongue swinging out of its mouth like a pendulum. "Olimar, what do we do?" the angel asked worryingly.

The space farer responded by taking out a small glass jar filled with a strange purple liquid having a nozzle on the end. "Hold on, I'll take care of this." Swiftly running around to the back of the lumbering moss-covered giant, he pressed the squirt handle.

"What in the name of Palutena!?" Pit said in surprise. The Bulblax had been turned to stone! But looking closely, the angel could see that it was still shaking in its rocky casing. Before he could think of it more, the angel heard Olimar yell from behind the beast.

"Now everyone, attack now!"

Louie quickly whistled a large group of Pikmin to his side, and started tossing them onto the frozen grub-dog.

Pit felt something tapping against his thigh; looking down, he saw Larry with an excited expression. With a nod, the angel grabbed the Pikmin by the stem and hurled him at the quivering monster.

"Hey Olimar, what did you do to make this creature turn to stone!?" Pit shouted over to his friend, who was on the other side of the cave floor.

"I used a special potion extracted from berries on this planet that contain a very bitter substance. Apparently it causes a reaction on most of the animals of this world that temporarily turns them into a rock-hard state." The space Captain replied as he continued to issue commands to his troops.

"Oh." The angel didn't quite understand all the Hocotatian said, but shook his head and returned to the task at hand.

All went well for the first ten seconds, until the Bulblax started braking free of its rocky prison.

Olimar was the first to notice. "The potion is failing! Retreat!"

But the grub-dog was already fully out of the trap. Jumping off the ground, it slammed back down, knocking all the Pikmin latched on to its head crashing to the dirt. With stalked eyes locked onto its prey, the beastly animal opened its mouth, ready to attack.

"Larry, get out of there!" Pit screamed, but it was too late. The Emperor's massive tongue shot out, snagging several hapless Pikmin, including Larry, and drawing them towards its greedy maw.

"No!" Then Pit remembered his faithful bow strapped onto his back between his wing roots. Reaching back, he grabbed it and like lightening, drew an arrow of light and shot it straight and true.

The Bulblax didn't even know what hit it. All it felt was a sharp pain right between its stalked eyes, which themselves opened wide in shock as it suddenly swirled around roaring and flinging giant globs of glistening saliva; the Pikmin caught in it's mouth among the flying fluids. With a final cry, the monstrous beast collapsed onto the cold cave floor, never to move again.

"Ah man, this is my only tunic!" The archer said. He was completely covered head to toe in grub-dog spit. "I could really use a Hot Spring right about now…" he added under his breath while shaking globs of slime out of his thick brown hair.

Looking up from his rather messy state, Pit saw Olimar and Louie walking up to him, the former all smiles while the latter maintained his usual stoic expression. "Well done Pit! You took down the Emperor Bulblax before it could consume a single Pikmin!" the Hocotatian said while clapping his hands in a joyous manner.

With a slimy Larry jumping into Pit's equally messy arms and nearly toppling him over, the angel replied with a sheepish grin, "Oh it was nothing. I was only acting on instinct."

Suddenly they heard the Ship pod buzzing back where they first landed in this part of the cave. "My initial report indicates that the giant Bulblax spat out some sort of object."

Pit glanced around in confusion. "Object, what object?" walking around the grub-dog's massive body, he saw there was indeed a rather strange metallic object resting beside the fallen beast. It looked like the top portion of a metal based humanoid with red and blue coloring spread throughout the "body." "Well, that's a cool looking thing."

Olimar then whistled the Pikmin and commanded them to carry the bizarre object and the Bulblax's corpse back to the Ship pod, at which point the sentient machine made another announcement. "Processing…complete. Behold my latest invention, the Scorch Guard! Thanks to the heat resistant alloy, your suits are now fire resistant!"

"Isn't that nice?" Pit said to his companions.

"Indeed my friend. Indeed." The space farer replied happily.

Gathering the Pikmin together, the group continued on until they reached a pool of water with an odd protrusion poking out of one side of the water's edge. It was shaped like a cone and was constantly spewing jets of steaming liquid into the air like a volcano.

"What is that?" the angel asked curiously.

"That my friend is a geyser." Olimar answered. "We'll ride it right back to the surface; trust me its fun!" To prove his point, the space Captain jumped into the column of water and went soaring upwards until he was out of sight. Louie and the Pikmin followed suit, the latter shouted in what seemed to be merriment.

Pit felt something tugging on the bottom hem of his white tunic; peering down, it was Larry, eager to return to the planet's surface. "Okay buddy, let's go." Hoisting his pal onto his shoulder, the angel leapt towards the fountain, the both of them hollering all the way to the top.

Meanwhile, thousands of years back in Angel Land.

"Are we almost there? Viridi asked. She, Palutena, and Dark Pit were on their way to the Underworld via the Lightening Chariot, the fastest mode of transportation around.

"Do you really think she'll help us?" Palutena asked half to her companions and half to herself, her long green hair flapping in the brisk wind.

Dark Pit wiped some black hair out from in front of his face. "Psh, who knows? Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

The rest of the brief trip went on mostly in silence. When they reached the Underworld, even most of them had seen it before, the very sight of the place still made the trio gasp in a mixture of awe, horror, and disgust. The sky was red from the numerous flames that raged throughout the dark land, with jagged cliffs and bottomless ravines being the only features the area had to offer.

"I hate this place. Not a single plant or animal could survive down here." Viridi said with an upturned nose.

Dark Pit gave the Goddess of Nature a sneer. "Well don't we, I mean you two, want to save Pit? Then this is where we have to go, so just suck it up."

The unicorn-powered vehicle suddenly approached a bizarre collection of rocks piled onto each other. Some had sticks and ragged fabric draped over them. Several stone towers shot above the mountain of organized rubble, signifying that this was in fact a castle.

"We're here." Palutena said matter-of-factly.

Parking the chariot just outside the castle's tall gates, the trio entered to desolate building. Once inside, they saw a vast hall, lit by many flaming torches that cast an eerie flickering glow all about. Various engravings and statues of monsters and strange creatures littered the area, adding ever more to the intimidating atmosphere. At the end of the vast room was a large throne, and sitting on it was a very pale-skinned, tall woman wearing a flowing dark purple and red dress with numerous golden jewelry. In one of her hands was a golden staff, with a large purple serpent-like structure on top. Along with stringy black hair, on her head were a dozen snake heads, eleven green, one orange. By the very sight of this woman, immediately everyone knew who she was. Her eyes like a viper's; she stared at the group intently.

Shaking off her nervousness, Palutena stepped forward. "Medusa, we have come to ask for your help."

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhangers for the win! And I guess I should make this clear; Pit is not going to be in the Pikmin world for the whole duration of Olimar's story, just for a small part. But I suppose most of you figured that at this point. So yeah, I believe this is the second to last chapter for "Cut Down to Size", so I can finished another story before I can begin on my new secret project. I hope you enjoyed this so far, until next time everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7: Returning Home

Chapter 7: Returning Home

**Alas my fellow readers, we have come to the final chapter. But on the bright side, it means I can soon begin working on my latest project! What is it you might ask? Well, it's a secret. But anyway, enjoy this last entry for "Cut Down to Size"! **

"You need _my _help?" Medusa said with feigned innocence, but all could hear the sarcasm laced into her words clearly. "And what would you need my assistance for?"

The Goddess of Light took a quick breath. "We need you to open a dimensional time portal. Pit is missing."

This was news to the Underworld ruler, who arched a thin scaly eyebrow in interest. "Missing eh? How is this so?"

The trio then retold the story of Pit's disappearance and the mysterious black hole.

"And so we, I mean these two, were hoping you might be able to help us get Pit back." Dark Pit concluded. "Ow!" Viridi had jabbed his arm with her elbow, a stern look on her face. "Okay fine, I want him back too." The black-haired angel added while rolling his red eyes. He really did care for his lighter self; it's just that he didn't want to show it.

Medusa rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Hmm. Normally, I would say no and threaten to invade Skyworld again, but seeing as you all helped me take back my rightful place as Queen of the Underworld," The dark goddess's hard expression softened ever so slightly. "I guess I owe it to everyone to bring him back. As much as I don't like him, or any of you for that matter…"

Palutena was all smiles. "Oh thank you Medusa! We are forever in your debt."

The Underworld ruler quickly lost what little sympathy she gained the moment before. "Now don't get all mushy on me, or I'll change my mind!" she snarled while standing up from her throne. "So then, are we going or not?"

Viridi spoke up. "Yeah guys come on! Let's go save Pit already!"

And with that, the four walked outside, climbed into the Lightening Chariot, and sped off to Skyworld.

Meanwhile, thousands of years into the future.

"Aw man, I don't think I could eat another bite!" Pit said as he lay down. The angel and his companions were relaxing in the cool of the evening at the Awakening Wood. His broken wing had fully healed, thus he could lie on his back with no pain. "Louie, that fried Yellow Wollywog was delicious!"

Larry seemed to think so as well, for he and several other Pikmin were lying about in a sleepy stupor after having their own share of the amphituber.

"Indeed." Olimar agreed. "Louie is the best chef I've ever known!"

The other Hocotatian did a graceful bow. "Glad you enjoyed it. Certainly one of my better dishes I must say."

Sitting up, Pit patted his extended stomach and made a long drawn-out yawn. Shaking some of his long brown locks of hair from in front of his face, the angel noticed something that he never had before. "Hey Olimar, how come Larry has a leaf on his head, while all the other Pikmin have flowers?"

"Oh, when Pikmin drink special nectar that comes from a kind of grass or certain creatures, the leaves on their heads turn into flowers, making them faster and more powerful." The Captain's face then turned rather solemn. "But unfortunately for Larry, he never got a chance to get any nectar for himself, since he always seemed to be behind in the group. So he has remained in leaf form since his birth."

Pit felt a pang of sympathy, for he could relate with the purple Pikmin. Since up until recently he had been unable to fly by himself due to his wings being too small since the time he was born, the angel saw they had a strange connection. This also brought back memories of childhood where he would be the brunt of the other angel's jokes and teasing, with his sister being the only one that gave him comfort. Pit couldn't help but almost tear up at these thoughts, when a certain Pikmin came up to his side and tapped his leg with a tiny hand. "Well little guy," Pit said while petting Larry's head, "looks like we have more in common then I thought."

Olimar smiled at this touching sight, but then noticed the sun's proximity to the horizon, indicating only about an hour of daylight remained. "Well, I believe it's almost time to retire everyone, so- What the?"

The whole ground started to shake, and Ship immediately buzzed wildly. "Warning! Warning! Massive anomaly opening ten feet away! "

A hole ten times the height of the Ship appeared right in front of the Pikmin's Onions, a scene of a bright sun, clouds and buildings floating on top of them materializing within it. A gigantic chariot driven by unicorns holding four strange figures were heading right out of the phenomenon, which caused everyone to duck and cover for fear of being run over.

Pit braced for impact, Larry and the Hocotatians going behind the Ship, which was still blaring warnings as the other Pikmin swiftly climbed into their respective Onions. But nothing happened. Looking up, Pit saw the chariot and its passengers standing right in front of him, now shrunken down to approximately the same size as he and his two space-faring friends. After a few seconds, the angel quickly recognized who the people were. "Lady Palutena!"

Practically jumping into his goddess's arms, the two wept for joy for a minute. Parting the embrace, Pit moved to the Goddess of Nature, who also welcomed him with open arms, just not quite so sobbingly as Palutena. Dark Pit shrunk back a little, feeling a little apprehensive, but his lighter self swooped him into a tight hug anyway, at which the raven-haired angel awkwardly returned. Coming up to the last chariot passenger, Pit stopped and stared. "M-Medusa? What-but how? Why?" The angel was completely flustered.

"Well hello there Pit." The goddess said with her venomously charmed voice. "Just so you don't get the wrong idea, I'm just returning a favor."

Pit gave a worried look towards Palutena, who gave him a nod indicating Medusa was on their side for the moment, which put him at ease. Looking around, Pit saw his Hocotatian friends cowering behind Ship, who was in turn continuing to blast messages. "Detecting powerful forces emitting from those bizarre beings! Caution!"

Pit quickly ran up to the spacecraft. "Ship calm down! Those are my friends!" he yelled while waving his arms in a frenzied manner.

"Threat declared neutralized by Pit, shutting down panic mode." And with that, the Ship quit blaring its messages; the two Captains and Larry coming out from behind the machine.

"Hey guys, come over here!" the angel motioned with his hand. Reluctantly, the purple Pikmin and space travelers walked over to Pit's side, who in turn introduced everyone.

The next hour of remaining daylight consisted of the newly greeted group talking with each other. Louie was showing Palutena how to properly cook, Viridi was talking to Ship and Olimar about the disappearance of humans and the change of wildlife on Earth over the millennias, Pit was showing Dark Pit Larry, and Medusa just stood awkwardly off to the side, making sure the portal remained open.

After a while, over the numerous talking voices, Ship made an announcement. "Attention! Attention! Dusk is almost upon us!"

"Well, I guess it's time to go home." Pit said.

"Indeed my friend. " Olimar agreed. "You can finally go home."

"But Olimar, what about you guys?"

"Oh we will be fine." The Captain replied. "Just take care of Larry for us okay?"

The purple Pikmin jumped into Pit's arms. "Don't worry Olimar, I'll take care good care of him." He said with a smile. Looking up, he started saying his good-byes. "Bye Ship!"

"Good partings to you Pit." The spacecraft said with its robotic voice showing a hint of emotion. "We will miss you."

Pit then gave Louie a hug, and after another round of good-byes exchanged between everyone, he, Larry, and his friends climbed aboard the chariot. "Olimar, do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

The Hocotatian simply smiled. "Maybe my friend, maybe."

When all was said and done, the chariot flew through the portal, which closed behind it for good.

One Month Later.

Pit yawned as he walked into Palutena's temple one early morning. "You called Lady Palutena?' he asked while rubbing his eyes.

The goddess looked up from her throne, a piece of paper with writing on it that she was studying resting on her lap. "Ah good to see you Pit, I asked you to come here because it seems you have a letter."

"A letter? From who?"

"Apparently from someone called 'Master Hand', doesn't sound familiar to me."

"Hmm, let me see it." Taking the letter from Palutena's hand, Pit opened it and read it over several times. "We are invited to Smash Mansion? What is that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we have another adventure on our hands!"

**Did you get the hints in the story? Besides the obvious one at the end of course. But I will give you a clue, and some of you may figure it out. In short, there will be some familiar faces returning that have not been seen for quite some time, but I'll just leave it at that. And so, I'll see you again soon everyone, WingedFish is out!**


End file.
